Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie/Scenariusz
Czkawka: I jak? Podoba ci się, czy nie? Smocze Skrzydła Dwa nie robią na tobie wrażenia? Bzdura, mordko. Uwielbiasz je przecież. Dzięki nim sobie koło ciebie latam, pakuje się w masę nieprzewidzianych sytuacji z których regularnie mnie ratujesz. Skrzydła są boskie. Ale tutaj trzeba będzie jeszcze przyspawać. Przyjacielu, rozpalisz w piecu? Sączysmark: Robi się, przyjacielu! Czkawka: Łaaał! O matko. Słuchaj, ile razy cię prosiłem, żebyś się tak nie zakradał? No ile? Sączysmark: Ile? Jeżeli liczyć z tym teraz, wyjdzie jakieś… A kto by to liczył? Hahahahaha. Ach. Pan pozwoli, że panu rozpalę. My. Pozwoli pan, że panu rozpalimy. Jeju, jaki przewrażliwiony. Czkawka: Wiesz, chyba podziękuję. Sączysmark: Co jest? A kto ciągle narzeka, że ten Smark to nic, tylko ciągle się leni. Masz czego chciałeś. Czkawka: Ech. Sączysmark: Sączysmark na ochotnika właśnie się zgłąszanson. Gotów do robót wszelkiej maści. Czkawka: No, tego się właśnie boję. Sączysmark: Patrz i się ucz, dzieciaku. Ba, patrz i się ucz. Hakokieł, ognia. Czkawka: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Czekaj, trzeba powoli… powoli rozpalać! Sączysmark: Aaa! Czkawka: Aa! Sączysmark: Co jest? Aaa. Zmienili się. Czkawka: Nie, mój drogi, nic się nie zmienili. Nawet jak na ich gust, to była gruba przesada. Sączysmark: Nie ekscytuj się tak, bo ci żyłka pęknie, mądrusiu. Wszystko jest cud miód. Czkawka: Cud miód? Poważnie? To ma być cud miód? Serio mówisz? Sączysmark: Bo ja patrzę na świat przez różowe okulary. Widocznie chata dla mnie jest zawsze w połowie niespalona. Łaa! Czkawka: Trzymajcie mnie… Stoick: Tak, właśnie, tata. Musimy porozmawiać. Czkawka: Dobra, pewnie, mogę tylko doko…? Stoick: Nie z tobą. Z nim. Wiesz, młody, twój ojciec zawsze był… cóż… Sączysmark: Irytujący? Stoick: Można to i tak ująć, a można też rzec, że nieznośny. Dlaczego on zawsze tak wszystko komplikuje? Wiecznie podważa moje rozkazy, ciągle próbuje mi coś udowodnić. Raz mało nie puścił mi wioski z dymem, a mówiłem 100 razy: „Wieją silne wiatry, ostrożnie z pochodniami”. Wyobrażacie to sobie? Czkawka: Nie. Ja nie wyobrażam. W głowie się nie mieści. Sączysmark: I co? Stoick: A to że odkąd przyłączył się do drużyny rezerwowej stał się jeszcze bardziej nie do wytrzymania niż zwykle. Sączysmark: Ech, co też wódz nie powie. Stoick: Okazało się, że nagle ma pomysły i wszystko chce ulepszać. W większości zupełnie bezsensowne. Ale co gorsza, zaczął mi wkraczać w moje kompetencje. Sączysmark: I to z buciorami. Stoick: Umyślił sobie, żeby zorganizować tajną bazę i umieścić tam zapasowe zaopatrzenie i pożywienie. Czkawka: A wiesz, to nawet nie jest taki najgorszy pomysł. Stoick: A po czyjej ty stoisz stronie, synku? Czkawka: Yyy… Ja… Ja, yy… Ja tylko, no… Stoick: Nie byłby to nawet zły pomysł, gdyby nie zawracałby mi tym głowy co najmniej 4 razy dziennie. Jak można być tak koszmarnie namolnym? Sączysmark: A, witaj, wodzu, w moim świecie. Stoick: Ale wracając. Powiedziałem w końcu temu nadętemu wołu, żeby zszedł mi z oczu i robił swoje. To zaczął latać, opowiadać o bezludnych wyspach, ostatnio znowu go wywiało Thor jeden wie gdzie. Czkawka: I? Stoick: I nie wrócił do dziś. Sączysmark: Nic się, wodzu, nie martw. To Jorgenson. Jorgensonowie umieją o siebie zadbać. Stoick: Dziecko, minął… miesiąc. Sączysmark: MIESIĄC?! Jak to minął miesiąc?! Tu chyba chodzi o mojego ojca! Czkawka: Dobra, spokojnie, tata masz chociaż pomysł gdzie mógł polecieć? Stoick: Nie, nic mi, niestety, nie powiedział. Znalazłem tylko kartkę. Ale nie mogę jej odszyfrować. Czkawka: Na mój gust to jakaś zakodowana mapa. Sączysmark: Czekaj, coś mi się kojarzy. Ale to żaden szyfr. Ojciec ma kiepski charakter pisma i nie zna gramatyki. Jak można się tak głupio rąbnąć w przyimkach? A te bazgroły? Co za niechluj. Stoick: Powiesz mi, proszę, gdzie go szukać? Sączysmark: Lecę z tobą, wodzu. Nie zostawię ojca w niebezpieczeństwie. Co by był ze mnie za syn? Poza tym, będę mu to wypominał do końca życia. Hehehe. Baran, nie ojciec. Czkawka: Dobra. To... To ja też się zabiorę. Na wszelki wypadek. Słuchaj, twój ojciec jest cały i zdrowy. Na pewno go znajdziemy. Sączysmark: Jasne, że jest cały i zdrowy. W końcu to mój ojciec. Ojciec i Jorgenson. Hehe. Mm… Czkawka: Sączysmark! Tak, mordko, wszystko widzę. Ee… Myślałem, że Sączyślin latał tylko na rekonesans. Stoick: Bo latał. Czkawka: Jasne. Sączysmark: To się nazywa „inicjatywa własna”. Stoick: Ja bym powiedział „niesubordynacja”. Sączysmark: Oj tam, jak zwał tak zwał. Stoick: Sączyślin! Sączysmark: TATO! Czkawka: Co to jest? Sączysmark: Mam chyba jakieś duży wu. Coś mi znajomo to wygląda. Czkawka: Zaraz, chciałeś powiedzieć „deja vu”. Sączysmark: No przecież mówię, że „wu”. No jasne. Jorgensonowy jakołap. Dobra robota, ojciec. Czkawka: Aha, się… Zdradzisz jakieś szczegóły, czy…? Sączysmark: Jorgensonowy jakołap to nasz rodzinny autorski projekt. Aaa! Smoczej pułapki. Czkawka: Możesz przestać szarpać? To nie twoja ręka. Nie wyrywaj mi ręki. Stoick: Synek, nic wam się nie stało? Sączysmark: Nie. Czkawka: Sam widzisz, jest bosko. Sączysmark: Uwolni nas, wódz, czy nie? Czkawka: No i proszę, jeszcze lepiej. Stoick: Dajcie się zastanowić. Czkawka: No ale właśnie. Po co twojemu ojcu pułapka na smoki, co? O cię, Thorze. Tato! Sączysmark: Aaa! Aa! Aa! Stoick: Na ducha Odyna. Sączysmark: Wszyscy umrzemy. Wszyscy umrzemy. Czkawka: Weź. Sączysmark: Wszystkich nas pozabija! Stoick: Dopóki żyjemy, nikt nas nie pozabija. I jak ci się to podoba, ty ognioziejny gadzie ty?! Nie słyszałeś tego. Wiem, smoku. Widzę co się święci. Sączysmark: Co wódz wyprawia? Co on wyprawia? Stoick: Nie ruszać się. Nie trafię, to po was. Czkawka: Dawaj, tata. Raz a dobrze. Sączysmark: Nie. Wolałbym nie. Ty nie słyszałeś co powiedział? Nie trafi to po nas. Sam nie wiem co gorsze. Furiat z kiepskim celem, czy ten wielki smok? Czkawka: Tata, uważaj! Zostaw nas, uciekaj! Stoick: Nonsens. Nigdzie się bez was nie wybieram. Sączyślin: O tak! Chodź tu do mnie, paskudo jedna! Sączysmark: Tata? Tatuś! Czkawka: Słuchaj, ja skądś znam tego smoka. Tylko skąd, nie pamiętam. Sączysmark: A co za różnica? Znasz czy nie, i tak chce mi upiec ojca. Stoick: Pędź, Czaszkochrupie. Czkawka: A mój ojciec, jak widać, ognia się nie boi. Sączyślin: Hahahahaha! Stoick, nie! Zostaw nas! Nic nie rozumiesz! Stoick: Czaszkochrup, ognia! Och. No tego to się nie spodziewałem. Ach! Aa! Ach. Wiem, wiem, przyjacielu. Ja też. Sączyślin: Słuchaj, chodź. Bestia prędzej czy później wróci. Och. Kawał potwora, co? Bawię się z nią chyba od… Stoick: Nie wierzę! Tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?! „Kawał potwora”! Człowieku, mało nas żywcem nie usmażyło! Sączyślin: Ja próbowałem cię ostrzec, ale nie posłuchałeś. Ty, jak to ty, zrobiłeś co chciałeś i proszę, dostałeś za swoje. Stoick: Dostałem za twoje?! Dobrze słyszę?! Czkawka: PASZCZOGON! No co? Przypomniałem sobie jak się nazywa. Stoick: Trzeba było sobie przypomnieć jakieś pięć minut temu, byśmy przynajmniej wiedzieli z czym to się je. Sączyślin: Słuchaj, myślę i myślę, i jakoś nie mogę wymyślić. Czy ja cię tu, przepraszam, zapraszałem? Stoick: Zniknąłeś na cały miesiąc bez słowa. Wybacz, ale sam się wprosiłem. Sączyślin: He, nie udawaj nagle, że się przejąłeś. Zawsze miałeś mnie w głębokim poważaniu. Sączysmark: Gdybyście zrobili sobie krótką przerwę i wyciągnęli nas z tego tutaj to by było… Aaa! Milimetry, wodzu, milimetry. Czkawka, czy ja krwawię? Sączyślin: Krwawisz, nie krwawisz, kogo to obchodzi? Stoick przecież ma prawo wyczyniać co mu się podoba. My natomiast musimy przestrzegać zasad. Sączysmark: Całkiem nieźle powiedziane. No co? Twój tatko ma fioła na punkcie kontrolowania wszystkiego i wszystkich. Czkawka: No, no. Ma, bo jest wodzem. I nie musiałby wszystkich kontrolować, gdyby ci wszyscy choć trochę się słuchali. Twój ojciec zachowuje się jak jakiś rozwydrzony smarkul! Sączysmark: Rozwydrzony smarkul? Powiedziałeś co powiedziałeś? A wiesz co ja powiem?! Masz rację. Czkawka: Oczywiście, że mam. Sączyślin: Chodź, szczawiku, pokażę ci jak się urządziłem. Może chociaż ty docenisz moją ciężką pracę. Sączysmark: Właśnie. Bezczelny typ. Sączyślin: Jak tylko zobaczyłem to miejsce od razu wiedziałem, że się nada. Miałem wracać i dać znać, ale pomyślałem, że Stoick zaraz tu przyleci i będzie oglądał. A potem poprosi o plany budowy i zacznie krytykować. A jak skrytykuje, wszystko zacznie obmyślać po swojemu. Tu pozmienia, tam pozmienia, siam pozmienia i pstram pozmienia, aż wszystko pozmienia. I wtedy mnie olśniło, że przecież mogę wszystko zbudować sam i zbudowałem. Sączysmark: Ta. Ta jest. I bardzo dobrze. Mnie się tam bardzo podoba. Stoick: Po pierwsze, nie budowałbym drewnianej bazy na wyspie, po której grasuje smok, który zieje ogniem. Ale co ja tam wiem? Jorgensonowie i tak wiedzą lepiej. Sączyślin: Obleciałem tę wyspę dziesiątki, setki, tysiące razy. Sprawdziłem każdy kąt, zajrzałem pod każdy krzak. Kolega Paszczogon pojawił się akurat jak skończyłem. Jak grom z jasnego nieba przyleciał znikąd i zaczął podpalać wyspę. Stoick: Aha. Sączysmark: „S jak Sączysmark? Sączyślin: „S” jak „spichlerz”, szczawiku. „S” miało znaczyć, że to spichlerz. Sączysmark: Ha! Nie mówiłem? Czkawka: Czyli Paszczogon krąży nad wyspą i pali co popadnie, tak? Sączyślin: Właśnie. Czkawka: To znaczy, że zaznacza swoje terytorium. Sączyślin: Mój spichlerz był tu pierwszy. Czkawka: To idź i pogadaj ze smokiem. Wytłumacz mu wszystko, na pewno zrozumie. Stoick: Nawet się nie sil. Bierzemy smoki i wracamy. Sączyślin: Ty nigdy nie spisał byś na straty czegoś, co zbudowałeś własnymi rękami. Ale co moje to nie twoje. Czy się nie mylę? Sączysmark: Właśnie. Kiedy to panowie Haddockowie okazali Jorgensonom odrobinę szacunku? Stoick: Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Czkawka: No dobrze. Wystarczy. Jak widać zdania są odrębne. A kto ma rację, nie wiadomo. A więc tak. Sączyślin uznał, że to świetna lokalizacja. Sączyślin: Uznał, że świetna, bo jest świetna. Sączysmark: Ta. Świetna, bo świetna. Czkawka: I twierdzi również, że był na wyspie pierwszy. Więc teoretycznie możemy mu uwierzyć. Sączyślin: Teoretycznie mu uwierzyć. Albo mi wierzysz, dzieciaku, albo nie. Sączysmark: Nazywasz mojego ojca kłamcą? Czkawka: Tak. Zna-znaczy się nie. W sensie… słuchajcie. Jest nas czterech, mamy cztery smoki, może gdybyśmy połączyli siły, udałoby się przegonić łobuza z wyspy i ocalić spichlerz. Eee… Koniec tego. Trzeba działać. Inaczej nas tu załatwi. Jak się tylko znowu pojawi, wszyscy dosiadają smoka. Sączyślin: Nie będę czekał aż drań spali mi architekturę na popiół. Icha! Sączysmark: Tak jest! Czkawka: No dobra. Stoick: A skąd, powiedz mi pierworodny, przyszło ci do głowy, że cię posłuchają? Czkawka: Tata! Sączysmark: Dajcie spokój. To coś ma oczy z tyłu głowy. Czkawka: I potrafi ziać ogniem równie mocno z paszczy co z ogona. Sączyślin: Zaraz fo załatwimy. Szczawiku, lecimy. Czkawka: Nie, poczekaj. Zobacz. To nie jest zwykły smok, prawda? Co znaczy, że nie możemy walczyć jak zwykle. Jest za silny. Ataki od frontu i od tyłu nie mają sensu. Jedyne miejsca, gdzie może mieć słabszy punkt, to tylko brzuch. Słuchajcie, to się może udać. Sączyślin: Niech będzie, odwrócę jego uwagę. Mały, ty się pod nim schowasz i dasz ognia. Sączysmark: Co? A tak, ja się schowam i dam ognia. Czkawka: Chwila. Szczerbatek jest najszybszy. I strzela najcelniej ze wszystkich. My się tym zajmiemy. Sączyślin: Nie, nie ma mowy. Znam tego smoka nie od dziś. My go załatwimy. Stoick: Mój syn słusznie mówi. We trzech odwrócimy jego uwagę, a Szczerbatek da ognia. Koniec dyskusji. Sączyślin: A nie mówiłem? Smok pali dosłownie wszystko na swojej drodze. Stoick: Zaznacza terytorium, ze bardziej nie można. Czkawka: Nie wiem. Gdyby rzeczywiście znaczył teren, nie strzelałby tak sobie to tu to tam. Coś mi tu nie gra. Sączyślin: Tam jest! Stoick: Strzelać! Strzelać! Nie odpuszczać mu! Czkawka: Teraz, mordko! Aaa! Aa! Uf. Stoick: Co to miało niby znaczyć? Sączyślin: O co ci znowu chodzi? Stoick: Mówiłeś, że znasz smoka na wylot, ale jakoś zapomniałeś wspomnieć, ze z brzucha też zieje ogniem. Sączyślin: Serio? Myślisz, że wiedziałem i postanowiłem was wystawić? Stoick: Z wami Jorgensonami nigdy nie wiadomo. Czkawka: Tato… Sączyślin: Aha, czyli tak to wygląda. Stoick: Dość mam już tego smoka. I wyspy też. Ruszamy stąd czym prędzej. Ja, w odróżnieniu od was, nie mam ochoty oddawać życia za jakąś pustą ruderę. Sączyślin: Leźcie. Proszę bardzo. My zostaniemy. Sączysmark: Co? Jak to? Sączyślin: Jorgensonowie nie pchają się tak, gdzie są niemile widziani. Zostajemy na wyspie. Będziemy chronić tego co nasze. Stoick: Proszę bardzo. Tak chcesz, niech tak będzie. Sączyślin: Chce czy nie chce, tak być musi. Czkawka: Tato. Może być to jeszcze przemyślał? Stoick: Niue ma czego. Mam dosyć tej impertynenckiej gęby. Gada i gada, wiecznie tylko sprawia kłopoty. Czkawka: Sączysmark. Sączyślin. Przecież to jakiś obłęd. Jasne. Stoick: No co za gbur. Obmyśla coś w tej swojej głowie, ryzykuje bezsensu. Czkawka: Oczywiście. Ten typ tak ma. Mógłbyś się przyzwyczaić. Stoick: To może się w końcu czegoś nauczy. Trzeba wyciągać wnioski. Chce zachowywać się jak dziecko, proszę. Ale wszystko w świecie ma konsekwencje i dorosły mężczyzna musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Co się tak patrzysz? Mów wreszcie. Czkawka: Bo… Sączysmark jest właściwie zupełnie taki sam jak ojciec. Stoick: Jak mówią, niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Czkawka: I rzeczywiście tak się składa, że Smark robi dokładnie wszystko na odwrót. Stoick: Ignoruje moje rozkazy zawsze i wszędzie. Czkawka: Popisuje się. Wymądrza. Stoick: Przy każdej najmniejszej okazji. Czkawka: Wszystko się zgadza. Ale w tym akurat konkretnym przypadku, na kim chcą oni zrobić wrażenie? Stoick: Mmm… Czkawka: Widzisz, tak sobie myślę, ze… że może tak być, że oni są tacy jacy są, nie dlatego że tacy są, ale dlatego, że chcą coś udowodnić. No bo patrz… No zastanów się. Sączysmark podpalił mi piec, prawda? Dlaczego? Chciał mi pokazać, że się nadaje, że potrafi. W jakiś swój dziwny, pokrętny sposób. A jego ojciec… Stoick: Co ojciec? Postanowił narazić wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo z powodu jakiegoś spichlerza, który można by zbudować wszędzie. Czkawka: To nie tak, nie rozumiesz? Sączyślin wybudował spichlerz licząc, że w końcu go docenisz? Stoick: Ach! No… na co jeszcze czekasz? Sączysmark: A mam cię! Ych. Zostań, gdzie jesteś. Durnowate zwierze. Sączyślin: A gdzieś ty był? Czekaj, czekaj. Wytrzymaj synek. Teraz! Sączysmark: Pięknie! Brawo, tatku! Daliśmy mu popalić! Aa! No nie, no dwa są. Sączyślin: Chyba widzę. Strzelaj nie gadaj! Sączysmark: Tata, nie mamy szans. Ach! A to nie…? Tata, patrz. Odwróć się. Stoick: No co? Ratujemy te twoje dzieło? Czy nie? Czkawka: Ale jak to? Skąd się wziął ten drugi? Sączysmark: Nie mam pojęcia. Może ogień je tu zwabił? Czkawka: Właśnie! To jest to. Oto chodzi. Paszczogon wcale nie znaczył żadnego terytorium. Spryciarz wzywał posiłki. Stoick: Panowie, we czterech damy radę dwóm smokom. Sączysmark: A trzem też? Czkawka: A czterem? TATA! Stoick: Nie! Nie poddamy się! Bronimy się! Będziemy walczyć! Sączyślin: Ty nie widzisz, że ich jest za dużo? Stoick: Uwierz ty w siebie! Damy radę! Czkawka: Heh. Sączysmark: Aaaa! Sączyślin: Nie damy rady. Z resztą po co? Nic wielkiego się nie dzieje. Znajdziemy inną. Równie dobrą wyspę. Stoick: I zbudujemy równie dobry spichlerz. Sączyślin: Wspólnymi siłami. Stoick: Czaszkochrupie! Sączysmark: Och, dzięki ci, Thorze. Zabierajmy się z tej ognistej matni. Czkawka: Popieram w stu procentach. Sączysmark: Ach… No co? Nie mogłem zostawić Jakowskiego. Jak Jakowski. Hej, cicho Jakowski. Lecimy do wioski. Stoick: zaraz. Czkawka: Co się znowu stało? Stoick: Co by to był za spichlerz bez wielkiego „s”. Sączyślin: Ale on chyba wie, że „s” jak Sączyślin? Hahaha. Kategoria:Scenariusze